First Steps
by FireNationPhoenix
Summary: Goku brings Pan over to play with Bra at the Brief's and Bra walks for the first time. One shot.


"Kakarot you stay out of the way," Vegeta warned Goku as he and Bulma set up the floor area for Bra and Pan to play on.

"Sure thing Vegeta," the happy go lucky saiyan replied with his trademark goofy smile. Pan and Bra were on the matt as soon as it was set up and were giggling happily as they took turns rolling a bright red ball to each other.

"So why did you bring her over instead of her parents?" Burma asked her childhood best friend.

"Oh Gohan and Videl had a meeting at the University and Piccolo's doing extra training today so I had to do it, ChiChi kind of made me, oh well, she is adorable," Goku answered cheerfully. Pan accidentally threw her ball too hard, the ball landing by Vegeta's feet instead of Bra.

"Here you go kid," Vegeta said gruffly as he bent over to hand the ball back to Pan. Pan looked up at him silently with her large eyes and hid behind Bra, whimpering a little.

"Awww Pan it's alright, he just wants to give you back your ball sweetie," Bulma said while giggling. Pan hesitantly reached up for her ball and took it from Vegeta as fast as she could, avoiding looking directly at him and crawling back to Bra who laughed excitedly, thinking the whole thing was hilarious. Vegeta groaned, the all too familiar memories of Trunks acting like this whenever he got up close to the boy resurfacing.

"Kids," He muttered with a scowl.

"It's not your fault Vegeta," Goku assured him.

"Pan's just a little shy because she hasn't really had a chance to interact with you," Bulma informed her husband. "Maybe she'll be less nervous if you don't talk so gruffly around her."

"Yeah whatever woman," Vegeta retorted. The girls continued their little game when Bra placed her hand on the floor and slowly wobbled on her two feet. Vegeta was the first to notice the girl attempting to walk.

"Look!" He shouted. All three turned to look at Bra who's face was deep in concentration on balancing on her legs. She grunted as she wobbled here and there, trying to get her legs to step forward.

"Awwwwwww, look at her, she's trying to walk," Bulma squealed.

"Come on Bra, come on cutie, you can do it," Goku encouraged her, tapping on his legs and holding his arms out. Bra took her first step forward and wiggled, catching her balance and smiling happily.

"Good girl Bra, come on, a little further, come to mommy," Bulma cooed as she got on her knees with Goku. Bra took several more steps towards them. Vegeta watched them from a distance with his arms folded and his face in a scowl, thinking they were both acting ridiculous.

"Come on Bra, come here you little sweetie, come to uncle Goku," Goku said as he smiled at her. Just as Bra was about to reach him and Bulma, she turned around and walked in the opposite direction, to Vegeta. Pan looked up from playing with her ball and giggled as she waved at Bra.

"Come back to me, come on come on," Goku said trying to get her to come back in his direction. Vegeta looked down at his daughter struggling to approach him.

"Go to him," Vegeta said while motioning with his hand for her to go to Goku. "Go to him." Bra only continued to walk closer to Vegeta which caused him to blush a little. Bra smiled as she grabbed Vegeta's leg and hugged it, laughing and rubbing her little face into it. Vegeta looked down at her, a little surprised, but also flattered, though he would never openly admit it.

"Ok then?," Vegeta said softly, removing her from his leg and bending down to her level. He ruffled her hair and gave her one of his rare genuine smiles, proud of her for her accomplishment.

"Good job, keep practicing," Vegeta said gently while lifting her back on her feet . Bra turned around and gave her father a quick kiss on his cheek and causing him to blush further before turning around and walking to Bulma and Goku. Burma silently smiled and shed a tear.

"She's a saiyan allright," Goku commented.

"Of course she is Kakarot, she's my daughter," Vegeta replied dryly. Both parents were swollen with pride and joy for their little daughter. They knew she would grow up to be a strong young woman, a super saiyan woman.

An hour later, Goku decided it was time to take little Pan back to his place.

"Thanks for having us, we have to leave now," Goku said as he picked Pan up and headed out the door.

"Bye Goku, see you soon, and bye Pan," Bulma said as she went to clean up the area where the girls played. Pan looked back from Goku's shoulder and looked right at Vegeta again, this time waving at him as Goku carried her to the front deck. When Vegeta thought Bulma wasn't looking, he waved back. Unfortunately for him, she was looking.

"Aww see Vegeta, Pan does like you, she was just shy," Bulma squealed.

"Can it woman," Vegeta spat back.

"Isn't it wonderful that Bra started walking?" Burma asked her husband.

"Yes, she's got a lot in her, she's going to be a strong girl," Vegeta replied. He felt a surge of pride swell in him for his daughter.

"It's amazing that she came right to you, but she's adored you since you held her for the first time," Bulma said as she picked Bra up to take her up to her room. Vegeta couldn't help but feel unsure of why Bra had taken such a liking to him. Still, he embraced it and took pleasure in taking care of his daughter.

"I'll take her up Bulma," Vegeta suggested while holding his arms out for her.

"PAPA PAPA!" Bra squealed, reaching her arms out for her father.

"Allright, she's all yours," Bulma replied slyly as she handed Bra to him. She then went back to cleaning the floor as Vegeta walked upstairs to put Bra to bed.

"I am lucky to have a husband that's as devoted as him," Bulma said to herself as she signed. Tonight was going to be one of the most passionate nights she'd had in a while with her saiyan prince.


End file.
